


Сладкие мальчики

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leosapiens



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: по заявке: «Я видел в тюрьме таких сладких парнишек. Обычно они приходили ко мне за защитой, и я принимал их». Скорее всего это не совсем то, что хотел заказчик, но автор так видит.





	Сладкие мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается Люк Кейдж/Клэр Темпл

Люк смотрит в насупленное лицо Дэнни Рэнда, и его захлестывает непреодолимое желание расколоть чистенький фасад богатого белого мальчика. Самоуверенный щенок, считающий, что имеет право бегать по улицам, махать кулаками и лезть в чужие дела, только потому, что ему достались уроки кунг-фу и светящийся кулак. Он видел таких в тюрьме, мальчишки, растратившие жизнь на глупости, беззащитные среди запертых в клетку волков. Они раздражали тем, что имея все шансы в жизни, угробили ее из-за собственного идиотизма. Но те, кто пользовались их слабостью, после кого на них появлялись синяки, а взгляд делался затравленным, вызывали в нем _ярость_. И он вступался, за чужих и чуждых ему парней, как и за многих других, не делая различия по цвету кожи. При нем в тюрьме царили хоть какие-то моральные законы, а вот после него... там снова все вернется на круги своя, и всем, кого он оставил за спиной, достанется сполна. 

Люка передергивает от беспомощности. 

— Я видел в тюрьме таких сладких парнишек, — сообщает он, глядя в голубые глаза Рэнда. — Обычно они приходили ко мне за защитой, и я принимал их.  
Он не слышит, _как_ это звучит, пока не видит отражение своих слов на лице парня. Тот вздрагивает, одновременно возмущенный и _возбужденный_. Зрачки его расширяются, дыхание сбивается, он кривится, напрягает скрещенные на груди руки, и Люка вдруг захватывает непристойным желанием. 

Люк сбивается со слов. Позади стоит его девушка, она ждала пока он выйдет из тюрьмы, а он внезапно, первый раз в жизни, хочет «сладкого мальчика», так, что член опасно твердеет. Он бросает еще пару оскорбительных фраз, в которые уже не вкладывает особого смысла, и спешно ретируется, почти сбегает. 

* * *

Вечером он один, в пустой квартире. Клэр на работе, и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы отвлечь его от коварно пробирающихся в голову фантазий. Представлять _легко_ , возможно, потому, что Люк уже знает: Дэнни Рэнд не беспомощная овечка, он один из немногих, кто может Люку противостоять. Можно не испытывать вины за то, как он мысленно прижимает Дэнни к... тюремной койке, избавляя от одежды, и притягивает к себе, оставляя пальцами синяки на его бледной коже. Как задирает его ноги и входит в него, во всю длину, глядя, как распахиваются от возбуждения его невозможно голубые глаза. Вколачивается, крепко, безжалостно, вышибая из него всю дурь, весь его нелепый, неуместно детский пафос, который его погубит, оставляя только жадные всхлипы, рваные стоны и горячее тело под собой. Дэнни кончает под ним, вздрагивая, вцепляясь пальцами в шею Люка, сжимаясь крепко вокруг его члена. 

Люк содрогается в оргазме, один, на собственной кровати, зажав член в кулаке и глухо рыча в подушку.

* * *

Когда они видятся в следующий раз, Люку сложно смотреть в глаза Дэнни Рэнду. В том числе и потому, что он видит в них отголосок собственного жгучего желания. Возможно, они станут друзьями. И так же возможно, что когда-нибудь кто-то из них не выдержит первым и Люк узнает, как это на самом деле — секс с голубоглазым блондином. 

А пока неплохо было бы спасти город.


End file.
